


Paint the Town in Blue

by yumikuris



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: A little smut but nothing too crazy, F/F, Mostly Fluff, punk rock nonon, the big dumb college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikuris/pseuds/yumikuris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko really doesn't want a roommate. She doesn't like anyone who can smile naturally before 10 in the morning. She isn't interested in romance, and she definitely does not like anyone who calls her "Ryuko-chan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish I May, Wish I Might

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!!! This is my first fic on Ao3 so go easy on me. Title is from Lana Del Rey's song Serial Killer. I've been meaning to write this for months ahhh enjoy!!!! Also- it looks like implied iramako in this chapter but it isn't- if anything it's onesided. It's all ryumako all the time I promise B)

"Of _course_ I'm gonna find you a new roommate, lil sis. I can't risk you getting lost on campus all by yourself," Satsuki winked, her thick eyelashes fluttering effortlessly. Ryuko groaned, rolling her eyes into the back of her head. Ever since Ryuko had decided to attend them same college as her older sister, Satsuki had teased her mercilessly, despite being only one year her senior. 

"I don't need a roommate. I'm gonna be fine by myself. I can handle it," Ryuko insisted, flopping back onto her sister's bed. Her sister had just moved into her new apartment three days ago, but it still smelled just like Satsuki- clean, crisp, and above all, familiar.

"That's what I thought too, y'know," Satsuki smiled. "If Nonon hadn't come to the rescue, I wouldn't have even spoken to-" Satsuki was promptly cut off by a frilly pillow to her face.

"Fine, fine. I'll room with someone," Ryuko sighed, standing up. "But pick someone cool. Someone I'd like,"

"You know it, lil sis," Satsuki winked again. "Take care- don't get lost!"

"I won't!" Ryuko shouted indignantly as she walked out of the room. She had to hand it to Satsuki- as doting as she may be, she was considerably more relaxed than she had been before leaving for school freshman year. If it was that important to her that she have a good roommate, so be it.

The building Satsuki and Nonon lived in together was impeccable- clean, steel lined windows with a view of the city, white and pale blue walls, and modern features- compared to what Ryuko imagined her dorm would look like- well. She'd shove that thought as far away as possible.

"Oh, hello, Ryuko!" Nonon exclaimed around an armful of groceries as she opened the door to the apartment. "It's great to see you again- oh, are you just leaving? You'll have to come by sometime soon. Satsuki talks about you soooooo much, you know? If you weren't her sister, I think I would actually be a bit-"

"It was great seeing you too, Nonon!" Ryuko spoke quickly. "I'll stop by soon, alright?"

"See you soon! You do you, Ryuko-" The altogether too perky pink haired girl's voice was muffled by the click of the door shutting. Ryuko breathed a sigh of relief- it wasn't as if she didn't like Nonon. It didn't have to do with dislike at all. She simply found that conversing with anyone for an extended- hell, any- period of time seemed to drain her. The silence of the winding hallways was comforting; the only sound the murmured hum of television sets from within passing apartments. Everything was happening so fast- she was in _college_ now, and she still didn't have any friends, save her sister and her "not girlfriend" roommate. Ryuko pressed a black painted nail to the elevator call button and settled against the far wall, tapping her foot idly. In a way, she wished she could fight someone right now- an urge she still had semi-regularly. In high school, Ryuko had been known as a problem child- starting fights, disobeying teachers, never showing up to class, the list went on and on. It didn't have anything to do with intelligence, per say. In a way, she just enjoyed the high she got from breaking rules.

"Damn," She muttered to herself. Ryuko had been trying to change, to shape up and fix her image. She just hoped that someone would actually notice. Her whole life, Ryuko had never really had a friend. Maybe this was, in a way, partially her fault, but it didn't change fact- she was lonely.

 _Ding_ \- the elevator down arrow turned red (damn her sister for living on the 34th floor) and the doors slid open, letting a thick, flowery smell into the halls. Inside was easily the tallest man Ryuko had ever seen. He was so tall, his platinum blonde hair was mussed from where it had touched the elevator ceiling. He was wearing what appeared to be an extremely expensive suit, crisp and black, with what looked like a tie made out of pure gold. Each arm was easily as tall and thick around as Ryuko. In the crook of his right arm was a huge bouquet of pastel pink tulips. While he appeared to be dressed to perfection, he was muttering to himself anxiously.

"Shit," he muttered to himself, clearly not realizing he had company, "Shit, shit, should've just sent a delivery- shit-"

"Um, I-" Ryuko spoke, feeling shorter than had ever felt in her entire life.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late, can you just-" The man ran his large hands over his suit. "Please, just get these to Mako, instructions on the tag, I've got a meeting- _shit_ ," He groaned, thrusting the flowers into Ryuko's arms. "I'm normally very professional, just please, get them to Mako, say I'm very sorry, and I didn't mean to-" he began swearing under his breath again, and stepped back into the elevator, jabbing the close door button.

 Ryuko, rendered speechless for a moment, watched in mute fascination as the elevator doors slid shut, whisking the man in the suit away.

"Damn," She murmured to herself again as she looked down at the flowers in her arms. The tulips were beautiful, so perfect they could have been fake if it weren't for the heavy florist's shop scent emanating from them. On the side of the bouquet, a small tag stuck out- on the front it read "Mako Makanshoku, Apartment 34L" with a small drawing of what looked like a panda. On the inside, along with more tiny animal drawings, was a note scribbled in black sharpie. "I'm so sorry Mako- please forgive me. xx Ira. P.S.- If I'm forgiven, meet me after the game tonight."

Ryuko figured that Ira must have been the man in the elevator, and Mako was his... girlfriend? If so, she was probably stuck with the job of delivery girl now- while all she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and crash, she'd feel guilty knowing she'd broken up a couple. And besides, she didn't want to get on the wrong side of the man in the elevator.

34L... that was just down the hall from Satsuki and Nonon.

"Oh, what the hell," Ryuko muttered to herself. If worst came to worst, she would most likely never see Ira or his flowery lady friend again anytime soon- and she was sure he hadn't gotten a good look at her in his haste, anyways. 34H, 34I, 34J, 34K.... 34L. There was already what appeared to be an apology note shoved under the door (not a good sign) and, even worse, what sounded like loud arguing was coming from inside.

"I know, right? So I was like what the hell, man? Anyways, I'm not staying here for much longer. Not my style. It's lonely y'know?" Ryuko found herself pressing her ear to the door, leaning into the conversation and the light, airy voice that must've been Mako inside.

"Tell dad I said hi too! Okay. Okay. Yeah... mhm. Got it. Love you mom!" Ryuko leaned back, taking a deep breath. Now or never. She balled her right hand into a fist and knocked on the pristine white door. Ryuko's heart hammered in her chest as small footfalls came closer and closer towards her.

"Is that you, Gamagoori?"

"S-Sorry, who?" Ryuko's voice cracked, causing her to blush into her sleeve. "I, ah, I have flowers. I'll just leave them if they-"

The door swung open, revealing a tiny girl around Nonon's size. Her hair was chestnut brown, and pulled into two tiny buns on top of her head. Her bangs were long, and fell into her warm brown eyes, which, at the moment, were blown wide.

"You're not Gamagoori," She said, squinting.

"No, I, um- he wanted me to-" Suddenly words didn't exist, only vague hand gestures and bare syllables.

"You're pretty cute, though. What's your name?"

"Oh, I-" Ryuko's cheeks burned red, and she shuffled her feet. "I'm, ah- I'm Ryuko Matoi. I'm a freshman,"

"I'm a freshman too! Why don't you come in, Ryuko-chan?"

"I- wha? I don't know if I-" Ryuko-chan??? What was that?

"Aw, please, Ryuko? Just for a moment. Have you had lunch yet?"

"Well, no, I-" Ryuko's face was, in all probability, as hot as the sun at the moment. 

"Then stop making excuses, silly! Come in and eat, Ryuko-chan," The girl winked- _winked_ , for god's sake- and pulled her in by the arm.

And just like that, Ryuko found herself in the apartment of a girl who  was not only more precious than Ryuko ever dreamed of being, but also probably had a boyfriend.

"Damn," Ryuko muttered again.

 


	2. Ingenue

The inside of Mako's apartment was in various stages of packing, as if she had made a split second decision to leave. However, her apartment was much cozier than Satsuki and Nonon's, as if she'd been living there for much longer.

"I'm Mako, by the way," The brunette spoke in an offhand way, "But you probably figured that out already, huh, Ryuko?" She giggled, and moved a delicate hand to adjust a picture frame as she passed. "These are really nice apartments, but they're too weird. Gamagoori is renting this one for me, but I've told him a trillion times- not interested,"

"Wait-" Ryuko spoke up, "Is he- is he not your boyfriend?" Mako stopped where she was and doubled over laughing.

"Of- of course not, Ryuko-chan," She laughed, clutching her stomach. "As if I'd ever-" She broke off, giggling and wiping her eyes. "It's not that he's a bad guy or anything, just-" Mako gave Ryuko a look that told her Mako knew something she didn't, "Not my _type_ , you know?"

"Ah," Ryuko said, her blush draining. "So, why all the flowers? If- if you don't mind me asking- what happened?"

"Looooong story. Sit down, Ryuko-chan," Mako finally led her into the bright white living room. "Ugh," She muttered. "No matter what I do, this place is all white. No color at all. Anyways, sit! I'll bring food- my mom just stopped by last night, she makes the best croquettes, they're so good, Ryuko- be right back-" And then, in a whoosh of pink satin and floral perfume, Mako was gone.

Ryuko looked at her hands nervously, unsure of what to do. _Okay_ , she thought. _In a girl's house. On her couch. She's bringing me food. She's going to tell me a "long story"- what does that even mean, "long story"? Breathe, Ryuko. Everything is good. Everything is cool and awesome and fine. Rad. Okay._

"So Gamagoori and I have been friends since high school, right?" Mako's voice floated into the room as she carried a tray of what looked like fried rolls of- something? "He was like, my best guy friend. But he was crazy obsessed with me. Guy has no chill, y'know?" Mako picked up one of the croquettes and began eating, draping her legs over the side of the couch opposite Ryuko. "Eat, Ryuko! I promise, they're good- anyways, so Gamagoori knew that my parents aren't exactly rich- we don't have a lot of money, but we love the life we have. He just didn't get that. His family is all prestigious, y'know- kids have to be perfect, house is enormous, snotty rich kids, you know the gist. So Gamagoori takes "pity" on me or whatever, and he starts buying me a bunch of gifts, right?" Ryuko found herself subconsciously reaching for a croquette, chewing as she listened. "So at first, I was like, hey! Cool! I like presents just as much as the next girl- but apparently he thought the gifts were like- courting or something.  That's just like guys- they think if they just keep getting nicer and giving you presents they get to level up or something. Anyways, Gamagoori was like, the star of the football team. Kid had mad talent. I was a cheer captain, so naturally, everyone assumes we were an item. He was a year ahead of me, so his senior year was my junior year. He was just desperate to go to prom with me his last year of high school- so I decided, why not give the guy a break and go as friends, y'know? There are gonna be a gazillion people there, he's not gonna try anything. So of course, he tries something,"

"What did he do?" Ryuko leaned forward, grabbing another croquette.

"So an ex of mine came up to me while Gamagoori was off talking to one of his football friends. We were just talking, but he got sooooo defensive, Ryuko-chan. He was like 'Get your hands off my girlfriend!' and Nui was like, 'My hands aren't on your girlfriend!' and I was like, and this was in front of the whole school, 'I'm not your girlfriend! Stop pretending we're a couple!' and the whole room just goes _silent_ , Ryuko-chan. And his jaw just drops and I was so angry! I'd never really been angry like that before. So I turned my nose us and stomped right out of the room. And of _course_ he tries to follow me, but I ran and hid in some shrubs and waited until he disappeared. And he sent me all these texts- they were all 'You humiliated me in front of the whole team! The whole school!' but I stayed strong, Ryuko-chan. You wanna know why? Because I told myself I would never let a boy make me feel bad about myself," Mako stuck her tiny, lightly freckled nose in the air and grinned smugly. 

"So after that, I called my friend Inumuta, who I knew wouldn't be at prom anyways, and I asked him if he would drive me home. When he came to pick me up, I confessed that I really didn't feel like going home just yet, so he took me back to his house and we played video games and ate pizza for _hours_ , Ryuko-chan. Hours! And finally, at four AM, I fell asleep playing some shooting game with him, and you know what he did? He bundled me up in blankets and drove me back home. He didn't try anything, Ryuko, he was such a good friend. And after that, I avoided Gamagoori. It wasn't hard after he'd graduated, but he just kept calling and calling! So finally, I picked up one day, and you know what I said? I told him I never wanted to talk to him ever again. So we didn't talk for a whole year. But this past summer, just a few weeks ago, I ran into him at a party, and he had really changed! Well, I _thought_ he had really changed. We were just talking, and you wanna know what he did, Ryuko-chan?"

"What did he do?"

"He says, wanna get a room? And I was like what?? No way! But he's like, no, no, just to talk about old times! So I said fine, but just talking and that's it! So we go upstairs, and everyone's looking at us because he's this college football player and I'm just a freshman, and we go into the room, and you wanna know what he tries to do?" Mako doesn't even wait for an answer, stuffing another croquette into her mouth. "He tries to kiss me! And I knew there were a whole bunch of people on the other side of the door listening, so I said it loud and clear- I'm not interested in you! I will never be your girlfriend, and as of now, I'll never be your friend, either! And you wanna know what, Ryuko-chan?" She whispered in her best scandalized whisper, "He _cried_. He did. And I didn't even say sorry. I just walked right out." Mako leaned back with a satisfied smile. "And ever since, I haven't said a word to him. Not one, Ryuko-chan,"

"You were right," Ryuko murmured. "That was a pretty long story,"

"Yep! So now, I've got to move out just to get away from this guy, but I don't really have any place-"

"My dorms open!" Ryuko blurted, blushing in shock once she realized what she had said. Did she just. Invite a girl she'd met maybe thirty minutes ago to live with her? "I mean, you don't have to, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"That sounds great!" Mako squealed. "Is it small?"

"Well, um," Ryuko blushed, looking down. "Yeah, it's pretty cramped."

"Is it stuffed to the brim? Super dark?"

"Yeah," Ryuko confessed. "Yeah, it's not great, I'm s-"

"And there aren't any boys around?"

"No, b-"

"Sounds _perfect_!" Mako squealed. "I'm so glad I met you, Ryuko-chan!" She leaned forward and set her (perfectly manicured) hand on Ryuko's knee.

"Wait, you really wanna...? But you don't even know me that well,"

"I know how to fix this," Mako stood up, her face serious. "Ryuko-chan! Let's go get ice cream and talk about you!"

"Wh-what?" Ryuko asked, her face heating up. _It's not a date, you idiot. She just wants to know some things about you before she moves in. Calm down._

"C'mon, Ryuko-chan! I'll pay! I have a ton of extra cash from selling all those gifts online. You like ice cream, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I can't let you-"

"Yes you can! C'mon, it'll make me super happy!" Mako looked into Ryuko's eyes and pouted, her eyes going wide and teary.

"Fine- fine, yes, I'll go, let's go-"

"Yay!" Mako jumped, pulling Ryuko up with her. "C'mon, Ryuko-chan, lets go now, before it gets dark!"

And for the second time that day, Ryuko found herself wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Damn," She muttered again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so see?? I promised it was all ryumako never fear my children. Anyways I hope you liked it!! I'll update as soon as possible <3


	3. I Left a Love Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just to clarify, I don't intend on having Gamagoori as the villain of this fic. He's a sweetie and I love him. Enjoy!

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream, Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked, turning to look at her with wide eyes. Mako was taking her to her favorite ice cream shop, where one of her high school friends worked summers. "You seem like a pistachio kinda girl to me," 

"Hmmm," Ryuko tilted her head, "I really like sundaes- that's probably really boring, but-"

"It's not boring! All ice cream enthusiasts are friends of mine," Mako exclaimed, grinning. The sun was beginning to dip just a bit below the horizon, casting a peachy glow over everything. Mako had taken out her buns, letting her chin length hair fall around her face.

"This is it right up here, Ryuko-chan! Super cute, right?" They rounded a corner, and what looked like a 50's style diner came into view. The walls were a powder pink, and thick rose bushes grew all along the outer walls- altogether, very Mako.

"Nui has worked here for years- she always gives great discounts. I hope you love it, Ryuko-chan!" Ryuko reached out and held the door open, revealing the inside. A long glass bar stretched for the length of the restaurant, showing at least 60 different ice cream flavors. Old fashioned booths in off white and light pink hugged the walls, and the place was filled with young couples. A girl with high blonde pigtails waved when Mako walked in, grinning and motioning her over.

"You can sit down anywhere, Ryuko-chan- just let me talk to Nui!" Ryuko walked to the far corner, where the lights were lower and the crowds were thinner. Mako rested her elbows on the counter and began making complicated hand gestures, while the blonde girl watched in rapt fascination. Mako laughed, and the girl nodded, waving as she stood up.

"You're awfully popular, huh?" Ryuko asked as Mako approached the booth, grinning. 

"I guess I am! I haven't seen Nui in a while- she seems to be doing well, even with the accident... Anyways, Ryuko-chan! Tell me about yourself,"

"About- about myself? Like what?" Ryuko found herself blushing for the millionth time that day. "There isn't really much to know,"

"False!" Mako declared, lifting her nose into the air. "I'm sure there are lots of interesting things about you, you're just nervous because you're worried I won't think they're interesting,"

"Well, actually, yeah, I guess I am a little nervous I'll sound boring. I mean, my life isn't that eventful," Ryuko confessed, glancing at Mako, who had her chin propped in her hands. "I have a sister named Satsuki, and she-" Ryuko was promptly cut off by Mako's loud gasp.

"You don't mean- not Satsuki Kiryuin?" Mako's jaw dropped, "You're her _sister_? Oh, man, I should've known- _sisters_?? Oh my gosh. Okay. Wow-"

"How do you know my sister?" Ryuko frowned, "No one in high school remembers her,"  

"They're missing out big time," Mako shook her head, "Satsuki basically _owns_ Honnouji University. Everyone loves her- even Gamagoori. I may be mad at him at the moment, but I will admit- he's loyal. Did you seriously not know your sister was such a big deal? Ever since she started hanging out with that one bassist... What was her name? Nana?"

"Nonon?" Ryuko spoke up timidly. Her sister? That didn't surprise her, really, but Satsuki hadn't mentioned anything about popularity.

"Yes! Nonon- the two of them are inseparable. Nonon plays bass in this local punk band- she's really good, too, Ryuko-chan- don't tell me you've never seen them live??"

Ryuko shrugged her shoulders helplessly. Was she really this out of the loop at her new school? School started tomorrow- was she already expected to know everything that was going on?

"We have to see them together sometime! They're really good. Remember my friend Inumuta I was telling you about? He plays keyboard, he's really good too, and I never would've pictured him as the music type,"

Just then, the blonde girl stopped in front of their table with their ice cream. Ryuko couldn't help but notice how fondly she seemed to smile at Mako, or how Mako seemed not to notice at all.

"You must be Ryuko, right? I'm Nui!" She smiled brightly, setting down a sundae in front of her. "Mako and I go way back. Anyways, I gotta run, super crowded tonight, it was nice meeting you- text me later, won't you, Mako?"

"Sure thing, Nui!" Mako chirped, grinning.

"Nice meeting you too..." Ryuko trailed off. "Hang on. Nui as in... Ex Nui?"

"Mhm!" Mako said, shoveling into her sundae. Apparently, she didn't think this required any explanation, as she continued on in an offhand way with, "Anyways, Ryuko-chan, tell me about yourself! You have a pretty nice body, do you work out?"

"Oh, um, I-" Ryuko blushed, "I used to. Not so much anymore," She dipped her spoon into the sundae, noticing for the first time that it was covered in tiny pink heart shaped sprinkles. "In high school, I was really into- well..." How exactly could she say she was into beating the shit out of kids twice her age and size? "Um, wrestling, you know? I was pretty good," 

"Ooooh, wrestling! Do you have a six pack, Ryuko-chan?"

"Well, um, a little-" Mako squealed, licking whipped cream off her spoon. _Focus, Ryuko. It's ice cream. She is literally just eating ice cream._ "Why did you stop? Didn't you like it?"

"I guess I just changed a lot," Ryuko shrugged, licking cream from her thumb. "I'm not that person anymore," She sighed, thinking back to her fighting days. "I was a really violent kid, I guess."

"Really?" Mako's eyes widened. "But you're so gentle, Ryuko-chan," She placed her hand- warm and manicured, her nails painted light pink- on top of Ryuko's, her fingers squeezing her lightly. "You held the door open for me, and even agreed to bring me flowers from a stranger. A really tall stranger," She giggled. "You're not violent at all, Ryuko-chan,"

Ryuko gasped a little, her cheeks stained pink. "You barely even know me,"

In that moment, Mako's eyes grew very serious, and she leaned forward. "I know exactly the kind of person you are, Ryuko-chan. I trust you," And with that, her eyes became light and playful again.

"Come on, Ryuko-chan. Walk with me before it gets dark,"

As they left, Nui waved from behind the counter, her bangs shifting to reveal what looked like a purple eye patch. The sky was darker now, a light indigo color, and the crickets chirped as headlights cut into the twilight.

"Let me walk you back home, Mako," Ryuko spoke, slightly more confident in herself now.

"You're so polite, Ryuko-chan," She giggled, "I suppose I'll let you,"

The pair walked side by side, Mako humming and Ryuko's heart hammering so hard she was worried the other girl would be able to hear it.

"So, Mako-" Ryuko asked, "Are you nervous for school tomorrow?" 

"Of course not!" She replied excitedly, "It's gonna be just like an adventure. Maybe it'll be really scary, but the adventures that seem the scariest at first end up being the most rewarding in the end,"

"I'm sure you're right," Ryuko smiled. "What are you majoring in?"

"Screenwriting!" Mako's face lit up, and she lifted a small hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "I want to write plays when I'm older. What about you, Ryuko-chan?"

"I want to be a novelist," She blushed, turning away. Admitting you wanted to be a writer was like admitting you wanted the hardest job in the world- the most common question she received was "So what's your backup plan?"

"That's really cool, Ryuko-chan! Will you write about me?" Ryuko's eyes widened, but she managed to stifle a gasp.

"I- of course I will, Mako, if you want me to,"

"Great!" Mako grinned, coming to a stop in front of the apartment buildings. "Oh, I totally forgot, Ryuko-chan! Here's my number!" Mako dug around in her bag, drawing out a lavender gel pen. She opened Ryuko's palm and scribbled her name and number, complete with a small cat and a daisy.

"Can I move into your dorm tomorrow afternoon, Ryuko-chan?" She asked, eyes wide and innocent.

"Tomorrow? Will you be ready by then?"

"Of course, silly! So can I?"

"Yeah, yeah, that works. Is three okay?"

"That's perfect, Ryuko-chan! I'll see you then!" Mako adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and hopped up the steps to her building.

"Thank you- for tonight, I mean," Ryuko blurted, looking away. "I don't get out much. It- it means a lot," _Why am I confessing this to a stranger?_ She thought. _Why would she care?_

Mako smiled, and reached out to touch her shoulder.

"It was no problem! I'll see you tomorrow- goodnight, Ryuko-chan," And just like that, Mako was inside the building, only a glass pane away from her, but somehow, Ryuko felt like she was miles away. _Do I miss her already?_ She thought to herself. And only then, she realized something. 

She hadn't felt the desire to fight all evening- not even a twinge, not even a flicker. And then, she realized something else.

She had been smiling like an idiot the whole night.


	4. The Thrill of the Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of displays my complete lack of knowledge on how college works I'm so sorry   
> Anyways yes!!!This chapter is kinda long, but I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am!! Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos- love you kiddos!!!! Hugs x

"So what would you consider to be like, too early to text someone?" Ryuko bit her thumbnail, glancing through the crowded fluorescent hallways. "Would 9AM be too early? Would they get mad?"

"That depends," Satsuki spoke, flipping her glossy black hair over her shoulder, "How excited were they when they gave you their number?"

"Pretty excited," Ryuko confessed, looking down at her palm. The lavender ink had smudged and faded, but she'd tried her hardest to keep in intact.

"Then they're probably waiting for you to text them," Satsuki grinned, adjusting her dark sunglasses. "I'd say go for it. Worst case scenario, they just don't respond,"

"That's true," Ryuko mumbled. She remembered what Mako had told her about everyone loving Satsuki, and she couldn't help but notice the wide berth students seemed to leave around them, or how everyone seemed to stare at them with something akin to infatuation.

"Anyways, sis, this is me up on the left. You know where you're going, right?"

"Yeah," Ryuko mumbled. She had memorized the campus maps the night before, while debating if she should text Mako. In the end, she'd decided texting her that night would seem too clingy- she would wait until the morning. Unlike her sister, she preferred lectures more than hands-on classes. Satsuki could say anything and have it come out right; Ryuko just wanted to pass all her classes and stay out of trouble.

"Have a good day, sis," Satsuki smiled fondly, ruffling her hair. "Text me later! Love you,"

"Love you too," Ryuko mumbled. Satsuki entered her lab with a swish of white skirts and black hair, waving to her across her shoulder. People seemed to stare at her strangely now that she was all alone, but, luckily for her, no one approached her. Sighing, she held her head up high and continued down the hallway. The lecture hall was ahead on the left- she'd left early so she could find a spot in the far back without having to speak to anyone. Only a few people had showed up this early- a few students were sitting in clumps, nursing cups of coffee and leafing through textbooks. No one looked up when she entered, and she found a seat in the far back unscathed. 

She pulled out her phone, checking the time- 10:02. The lecture didn't begin until 10:30- she had time. With shaking fingers, she opened her contacts section.

Mako.

_Breathe, Ryuko. It's just a girl. A girl who has, in the past, dated another girl. And who went on a kind of date with you last night. It wasn't a date. Except it totally was. It wasn't. She's moving in with you today, though, isn't she?_

Ryuko exhaled a shaky breath, and began typing.

**_Hey, Mako- it's Ryuko, from last night_ **

Almost instantly, Mako responded-

**_Ryuko-chan!!!!!!!! It's so good to hear from you!! What's your schedule like today? x_ **

_**Nothing much, I have a lecture for about an hour today and then I'm free.** _

_**Let's do lunch, Ryuko-chan! Meet me at my apartment at noon!** _

Ryuko blinked. Again? Were they really hanging out again? And so soon? _Well_ , she thought to herself, _it's not like I don't want to see her_. 

**_I'll be there_ **

**_See you then, Ryuko-chan <3_ **

Ryuko covered her face with her hands. Was this real? Was this reality? Did Mako just send her a heart?? So casually, too. Well, she could say for sure that she was now confused. She clicked again to her contacts, this time to Satsuki. 

_**Is it normal for someone to use a heart in a conversation less than 24 hours after meeting you?** _

**_It is if you're in looooooooooove_ **

Ryuko covered her face with her hands again.

**_I'm serious, Satsuki! Is it a sign?_ **

**_Obviously she wants your hot bod, sis_ **

**_How did you know it was a girl?????_ **

_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _

_**SATSUKI** _

**_Gotta go get learnt. Love youuuu_ **

Ryuko sighed, attempting to cover her blush. Most of the seats in the front and middle sections of the hall were loosely filled by the time her professor, Mikisugi, walked in. Flipping open her notebook, Ryuko found it was almost impossible to focus. Whenever the lecture turned in a direction she didn't find interesting, she found herself doodling bunnies and daisies in the margins of her notebook. Mikisugi spoke in somewhat of a drawl, as if he didn't want to be there any more than she did. It seemed to go on for ages, and by the time Mikisugi dismissed the class, Ryuko was more nervous and tired than she had been an hour earlier. 

As she was leaving the hall, pushing her way through half dead, half caffeine fueled students, a small hand grabbed her arm. 

"Mako?" She whipped around.

"Who?" Nonon smiled up at her, "Sorry, love, just me. Were you looking for someone?" 

"N-No, of course not. What's up, Nonon?" Ryuko desperately tried to hide her blush as Nonon gave her a knowing smile.

"I just thought maybe you'd like to walk back to my place with me? Unless you've got somewhere else to be?"

"No, actually, that works just fine. I have to meet someone near there anyways," Ryuko almost wished that Nonon would just ask who she was meeting instead of giving her that knowing look.

"That works out fine- let's go, Ryuko," Nonon dragged her by her arm through the halls- she was surprisingly willful for such a tiny girl. People seemed to respect Nonon as well- while she didn't get the looks of admiration, people did give her a wide berth, and no one complained when she bumped into them.

The outside of the campus was still green, the leaves on the towering oak trees not yet red with autumn.

"I'm sorry if I've been a bit willful, Ryuko," Nonon said in an offhand way, "I just started my period a week early, and we've got a gig tomorrow,"

"Can I come?" Ryuko asked suddenly. "With a friend of mine?"

"A friend, huh?" Nonon grinned mischievously. "Well, in the intention of getting you laid, you and this 'friend' can come. I'll get you backstage passes and everything,"

"We aren't- thanks," Ryuko blushed. With all her deviousness, Nonon was dependable.

"So how was your first day?" Nonon asked, still holding onto Ryuko's arm, "Meet anybody cool?"

"Not today, no. I didn't really talk to anybody,"

"Mmm," Nonon chuckled, "So why don't you tell me about your friend?"

"Her name is Mako," Ryuko blurted out quickly. "We just met yesterday. She's moving in with me today,"

"Wow, pretty fast, huh?" Nonon laughed.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean like-"

"Yeah, yeah," Nonon grinned. "I went to high school with Mako. Such an underachiever, but somehow, she did alright. She and Ira were pretty close, weren't they?"

"Yeah. She's mad at him right now,"

"She'll forgive him," Nonon said casually, "Mako forgives everyone."

"Does she?" Ryuko asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Yep. Nui was kind of a jerk when they were together, and Mako was pretty angry at her for a while, but now they're fine. Mako can't hold a grudge, and she doesn't hate Ira, no matter what she says. They're both great kids, y'know?" Nonon smiled. "I'm sure she likes you, too,"

"We- we're not-"

"Mhm, Ryuko." Nonon held the glass door to the complex open, "I know she does, though,"

Ryuko, stunned into silence, walked behind Nonon. _Did she really? Maybe she's just friendly... She and Nui seemed to be awfully close..._

Nonon pressed a hot pink painted fingernail to the elevator call button, and turned to Ryuko.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course I would," Ryuko frowned, confused. "Why?"

"It's weird. I just don't want you to get attached to only one person and depend on them too much," The elevator dinged open, and the pair stepped in. "That's kind of what Satsuki did to me at first, and it's just not healthy to devote all your time and energy to one person,"

"I spend time with you guys, too," Ryuko argued.

"That's true," Nonon shrugged. "I'm just saying- find a group of friends, hang out with more than one person- it's healthy," The elevator opened on the 32nd floor with a ding. "Anyways, you go find your girl, Ryuko. I'll catch you later," And with a wave, Nonon turned around the opposite corner, and swished out of sight.

Taking a deep breath, Ryuko walked down the long, twisting hall and stopped in front of Mako's door. _It's not a date,_ she told herself. _Don't get so hung up on someone you just met. She just wants to hang out. She wants to get to know you better before she moves in with you._

But Mako's words from last night rung in her ears.

_"I know exactly the kind of person you are, Ryuko-chan,"_

With a shiver, Ryuko knocked on the door, closing her eyes and steeling herself for disappointment.

"Come in, Ryuko-chan!" Mako's light, airy voice called from the inside. Ryuko put her (already sweaty) palm on the handle and pushed the door open. The apartment was much different than the last time she'd seen it- the entire thing was packed in what looked like two or three large boxes. Mako herself was sitting on her kitchen counter, swinging her legs back and forth.

"I can't wait to move in with you, Ryuko-chan!" Mako grinned, fluttering her eyelashes. Mako's hair was in buns again, and what looked like very fine glitter was sprinkled across her cheekbones, complimenting her light smattering of freckles. "Let's go eat- I have something very important to talk to you about," 

Ryuko gulped, her heart rate accelerating. 

"Then let's talk, Mako,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheee okay I hope I did a good job! This chapter was kinda long so I'm sorry- I was originally planning on making it longer but I held back. I'll be updating the next chapter soon!!!! x


	5. Dancing in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been waiting a while to tell you this, Ryuko-chan," Mako smiled nervously. "But I know just the place to do it,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly so self indulgent I can't even believe this. Enjoy kiddos ily!!!

"I've been waiting a while to tell you this, Ryuko-chan," Mako smiled nervously. "But I know just the place to do it," Mako and Ryuko were squeezed tightly in the tiny cab of Mako's truck, speeding down the city streets. "Anyways," Mako grinned, "I'm glad you don't have class this afternoon, because we might be gone for a while," 

"Really?" Ryuko gulped, her heartbeat accelerating. "Where are we going?"

"Like I said!" Mako giggled, "I'm taking you to lunch, Ryuko-chan!" Mako was an incredibly fast driver- she seemed to zip around cars, earning honks and panicked looks from other drivers. None of it seemed to phase her- she continued along, humming peacefully. Soon, the high buildings of the city were left behind, and they began to descend down into a valley.

"My parents live in a pretty crowded part of town, but it's cozy, y'know?" Ryuko noticed that, for the first time, Mako looked almost- nervous? Was she taking her to her parents house for lunch? "My- my parents don't have a whole lot of money, y'know? I know you and Satsuki have to be rich, so-" She blushed, looking to her left.

"Hey," Ryuko smiled gently, "I don't care about money. My family is pretty rich, but we aren't close. Money doesn't mean anything to me," Mako visually relaxed, her easy going smile returning.

"Well, my mom is an excellent chef! And my dad- he's- ah, how do I put this? Not as awful of a doctor as he could be!" Mako grinned triumphantly.

"That's, um. Comforting?" Ryuko grinned, looking out at the road. She had never been this far into the outskirts of town, and she could see why Mako was a little nervous telling her where she lived. The farther down they drove, the more shady things looked. Luckily, not many people were driving here, so Mako was driving at a pretty relaxed pace. They had been driving for about a half an hour when Mako pointed a small finger ahead of her.

"That's it to the right, Ryuko-chan! Do you see the sign?" And really, there was no way Ryuko could have missed the sign. In neon, glowing letters, it read, 'Back Alley Doctor Mankanshoku.'

Mako pulled the truck onto the curb next to a tiny, ramshackle house, almost as big as the sign. Almost instantly, the wooden door swung open, and a small dog and what could've been a child (Ryuko couldn't tell, he was moving too fast) came running.

"Mako!" What Ryuko could tell was definitely a child approached the truck. Mako laughed, unbuckling her seat belt. 

"This is my brother, Matarō- I hope you don't have any valuables on you- come on, meet my family, Ryuko-chan!" Mako hopped out of the cab, Matarō pulling her arm. 

"Mako, who's that girl in your truck? She's pretty hot-"

"Matarō!" Mako scolded. "Later, where she can't hear us,"

"Huh?" Ryuko said, scrambling to keep up with the siblings.

"Oh, nothing, Ryuko-chan! Matarō, say hi to Ryuko!"

"Can I call her Ryuko-chan?"

"Only _I_ can call her Ryuko-chan!" Mako stuck her perfect nose into the air.

"Aw, fine," Matarō rolled his eyes before sweeping into a bow. "Nice to meet you, lady,"

"He's like, twelve," Mako sighed as he headed back inside. "Anyways, that's our dog, Guts! He's very affectionate," Guts was, at the moment, nuzzling Ryuko's leg fondly, looking up at her with wide, droopy eyes.

"Hey, Guts," Ryuko smiled softly, leaning down to scratch his ears.

"Aw, you're so good with animals, Ryuko-chan!" Mako squealed, grabbing Ryuko's hand. "Let's go in! I can't wait to introduce my parents to my best friend!"

Best friend? Ryuko's eyes widened as Mako dragged her to the door, her mouth opening slightly. Did Mako really consider her to be her best friend? They'd known each other for what, a day now? Someone as popular as Mako, with so many connections, so many friends- but somehow, Ryuko realized, her face heating up, she felt the same.

"Aw, Ryuko-chan, you're blushing!" Mako giggled. "Are you that nervous to meet my parents? I'm sure they'll love you!"

"Ha, yeah," Ryuko muttered. "Just a little nervous."

"Well don't worry at all! My parents are very relaxed. Just be yourself!" Mako whipped open the door, pulling Ryuko inside with her. The entire house was two- maybe three- rooms, but it gave off the feeling of being much cozier. A man with short, dark brown hair and glasses was laughing heartily, as if he had just heard the funniest joke of his entire life. Matarō was snickering, covering his face, and a woman with light brown hair and Mako's freckles was standing in the kitchen, stirring a large pot and giggling to herself.

"Mom! Dad! This is Ryuko-chan!" Mako held Ryuko out in front of herself like a trophy, proudly nodding to herself.

"Hello, Ryuko!" Mako's mother smiled warmly.

"Can I call her Ryuko-chan?" Her father glanced up from his newspaper.

"No!" Mako stomped her small foot. "She's my Ryuko-chan and you all have to suck it up and call her Ryuko!"

"Hello," Ryuko spoke timidly. Despite all the circumstances, Ryuko didn't feel as afraid as she would've in an ordinary situation.

"C'mon, Ryuko-chan! Lunch will be ready soon, let's go for a walk!" And, as soon as she had been pulled into the house, she had been pulled back out again.

"Goodbye, Ryuko!" Mako's mother called from inside, her voice muffled by the slamming of the door.

"You and walks, huh?" She smiled as Mako pulled on her arm.

"I like walking!" Mako exclaimed, skipping. "Ooh, looks like rain, doesn't it, Ryuko-chan?"

"That's fine with me," Ryuko smiled, looking up at the gray sky. "I love rain,"

"I do too," Mako replied, "But I'm really scared of thunder! If it starts to thunder, will you hold my hand?"

Ryuko's breath hitched, her cheeks heating up again.

"O-Of course, Mako, if it'll make you feel better," She looked away, her face burning. Did Mako even realize half of the things she said? Maybe she was just like this to everyone. Ryuko gulped, forcing her mind towards a new subject.

"So, Mako," She said, nervously fidgeting with her sleeves. "You said that you had something to tell me? Something important?"

"Yep!" Mako grinned, "But I have to make sure we're in the perfect place, so just wait a little longer, Ryuko-chan," Ryuko felt lightheaded. What would she possibly say?

"O-Okay," Ryuko exhaled, fidgeting with her hair.

"This is it up here!" Mako squealed. At the end of the street was an old building- very old. The windows were all broken, and it seemed to sag more than all of the other buildings combined.

"In there?" Ryuko asked, nervously looking around. Did anyone live there? Were they even supposed to be here? The street looked empty, but.... _Then again,_ she thought to herself, _since when have I been afraid of breaking the rules?_

"Yep! Trust me, Ryuko-chan- would I ever lie to you?" Ryuko considered this briefly, before smiling and taking a deep breath.

"I guess you really wouldn't, huh?"

Mako grinned, and grabbed Ryuko's arm, pulling her forward.

"This place has been abandoned for years," She spoke in an awed whisper, "And there's something you need to see in the basement."

The pair walked up the creaking porch steps, and Ryuko placed her hand tentatively on the old brass handle, her fingers shaking very slightly. Just then, a clap of thunder burst through the sky, and small, fat droplets of water began to splash to the ground. Mako jumped, instinctively pulling Ryuko closer. Ryuko gasped as Mako's arms found their way around her waist.

"C'mon Ryuko-chan, let's go in!" Ryuko was sure that Mako could hear her heartbeat hammering away as she rested her glossy head on her chest.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go," In a moment of bravery (or maybe just recklessness) Ryuko pushed the door open, revealing a nearly pitch black room, covered in dust. Mako untangled herself from Ryuko, but she slid her small, warm hand into the taller girl's, pulling their fingers together.

"Don't be scared, Ryuko-chan," Mako said, sounding much braver than the two felt, "I know the way," Their footsteps sounded like drums as they made their way across the floorboards.

"Over here, look," Mako pointed at a hidden door. "Open it, Ryuko-chan," Ryuko stepped forward and, after taking a deep breath, pulled open the handle to reveal a flight of stairs.

"There's a light switch at the bottom." Mako whispered, her breath warm on the shell of her ear. "Don't let me fall, Ryuko-chan,"

In a voice much more confident than she really was, Ryuko turned to look at her.

"I won't let you fall, Mako. I'll keep you safe," Mako's eyes widened almost comically, before a soft pink blush Ryuko could just barely see spread across her cheeks.

"Then let's go, silly," Ryuko began descending the steps, keeping a tight grip on Mako's hand. Luckily, it was a short flight of stairs, only ten or fifteen in total. Ryuko brushed her hand against the walls, slowly feeling for the switch. 

"Here it is!" She whispered, before turning the lights on. 

For a split second, Ryuko couldn't breathe. The lights didn't hook up to a light bulb, they connected to what looked like fairy lights, in every color of the rainbow, wrapped all throughout the room. The walls were covered in writing, all different types, languages, colors- everything. 

"Mako- what- what is this place?"

"It's a secret," She spoke, looking up at Ryuko. "Lovers come here to write about the people that they love. The walls are covered in confessions, poetry, letters- the whole deal. There are a whole bunch of old legends about lovers who dies here together, so-" Mako shrugged, her eyes light and peaceful, "This is sort of like a shrine to them. I brought you here because- because, well- I wanted someone else to see it too. So it wouldn't be like, some sort of crazy dream," 

"I see," Ryuko spoke softly, her eyes taking the whole place in. 

"Hey, Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked softly, smiling a little. "Can I try something?" 

"Y-Yeah, go for it," Ryuko spoke, her voice trembling.

Mako lifted a hand and ran a thumb across her lower lip.

"I've always wanted to do this," 

And, slowly, Mako leaned forward.

 

## 


	6. I Ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up all night to write this and I had to stop every five minutes because I was blushing too hard. This is basically what you think it is- so if you're uncomfortable with kisses and such, I deliberately left out any major plot development in this chapter, so you can skip right over it and pick back up at the next chapter. Enjoy! :) x

And, slowly, Mako leaned forward.

Time seemed to stand still- all that existed was Mako. She smelled sweet and soft, like cherry blossoms. Ryuko found her eyes slowly falling shut, and she leaned in.

The moment their lips met, Ryuko felt drunk- Mako tasted like powdered sugar-or something sweet and forbidden. The soft pattering of the rain outside was drowned out by the sound of her heartbeat, pounding in her ears. Slowly, Ryuko lifted her arms, threading her fingers through Mako's hair, tugging slightly. Mako moaned softly, pressing their bodies together. Mako pulled back, resting their foreheads together. her skin was so soft, so warm-

"Ryuko-chan," Mako gasped, and before she could respond, they were kissing again, Mako moving her hands behind her neck, pulling them together as tightly as she could. Admittedly, Ryuko really had no idea what she was doing, but Mako didn't seem to mind at all. Ryuko's head felt fuzzy and sweet, as if it had been stuffed with cotton candy. Mako kept making tiny noises in the back of her throat, tugging on Ryuko's shirt. 

"Mako- are you sure-" Ryuko gasped, still dizzy.

 _"Yes,"_ She breathed, pulling Ryuko on top of her. Ryuko opened her eyes, looking at Mako beneath her. Her hair was spread across the floor, her eyes unfocused yet sharp at the same time. She was breathing heavily, her arms wrapped around Ryuko's shoulders.

"Please," She whispered, her voice so light and innocent it sent a shiver down Ryuko's spine. The room was dim, but Mako's eyes seemed to glow in the soft, twinkling light. Ryuko gasped slightly, looking down at her. She seemed so innocent, yet so.... 

Ryuko leaned down, kissing her again. She responded instantly, reaching up to wind her fingers through Ryuko's hair, pulling her down. Slowly, Ryuko moved her lips down, making a trail of soft, featherlight kisses to Mako's neck, drawing a sharp groan from the smaller girl. Ryuko shivered again, sucking a light purple mark into Mako's neck.

"R-Ryuko-chan," Mako whined, breathing heavily. Ryuko lifted her head, looking into Mako's eyes. Just then, a clap of thunder rang through the sky, bringing Ryuko to her senses.

"Mako, I-" She gasped, pushing herself away from her. She covered her face with her hands, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong, Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked, sitting up.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mako, I wasn't trying to take advantage of you, or- please don't think I'm that kind of person, Mako, I swear I never would have-"

"Ryuko-chan," Mako spoke softly, drawing her hands away from her face. "Do you really think I didn't want that?"

"What?" Ryuko gasped, looking up into Mako's eyes.

"Why do you think I brought you here, silly?" Mako asked softly, tucking a piece of Ryuko's hair behind her ear. "This isn't exactly the kind of place you bring your friends, Ryuko-chan. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend here,"

Ryuko's breath caught in her chest, rendering her speechless for a moment.

"I guess I did get a little carried away," Mako blushed, looking away.

"I will,"

"Hm?"

"Be your girlfriend, that is," If even possible, Ryuko's face heated up even more, spreading from her cheeks to the roots of her hair.

"Oh, Ryuko-chan, really?" Mako exclaimed, tackling her in a hug. "I'm so excited! I was so worried!" Mako began to giggle, her laughter contagious.

"C'mon, Mako. Don't we have to get back to your parents house?"

"Only if you hold my hand under the table,"

"Mako!"

"Just kidding! But would you?"

"Oh, all right,"

"Yay!"

The pair made their way up the dark steps, which no longer seemed so frightening.

"Hey, Mako," Ryuko spoke up once they reached the front porch.

"Hm? What is it, Ryuko-chan?"

"Y'know, that... That was my first kiss," Ryuko blushed again, looking into the street.

"Oh, Ryuko-chan, really?" Mako exclaimed. "Was it a good first kiss?"

"Y-Yeah," She muttered.

"Do you wanna do it again?"

"H-Here?! Anyone could see us!"

"Isn't that half the fun, Ryuko-chan?" And before she knew it, Mako was on her tiptoes, kissing her again- this time much sweeter, more innocent.

As the thunderstorm settled around them, Ryuko decided she really did love the rain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was a pretty short chapter but I promise they'll get longer!! I hope you liked the kiss kiss- I humiliated myself in front of the entire internet writing that. I hope you enjoyed, kiddos!!!! x


	7. Can You See Me?

Mako's three boxes of various furniture, clothing, and framed family photos all fit in the tiny space of Ryuko's dorm. Mako was ecstatic- hanging up pictures, making her bed with her bunny comforter, and hugging Ryuko.

"Ryuko-chan, this is perfect! I'm so excited!" She squealed, falling onto Ryuko's bed.

"Are you sure?" Ryuko asked nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Your last place was a lot nicer, and like, quadruple the size of this,"

"Ryuko-chan, you're so silly!" Mako rolled her eyes, snuggling into her pillows. "I like that it's small! It reminds me of home,"

The pair had just gotten back from Mako's parents house not thirty minutes ago, drenched and shivering. The storm outside was still going strong, the windows casting an eery, icy blue every time lightning struck. The dorm's unnatural yellow lighting proved to be almost comforting; watching the clouds outside unfurl and sweep across the sky while rain fell like icicles made the small, cozy room feel warmer. 

"I can't believe how early it is," Mako yawned, studying the inky blue-black sky. "It's so dark outside! Thunderstorms are so scary," She rolled over, glancing in adoration at Ryuko.

"This is sort of like a sleepover, huh, Ryuko-chan?" She asked, her brown eyes wide.

"I- I guess it is," Ryuko frowned. "I don't actually know what to do at a sleepover. I've never been to one," Mako gasped and sat up, clutching her heart. 

"No first kiss? No sleepovers? Ryuko-chan, just what kind of life do you live?!"

"Apparently not a very eventful one," Ryuko chuckled, sitting down on her bed next to Mako. "So tell me- what do girls do at sleepovers?"

"Well, if you want to go all out, for starters, bake treats! It _has_ to be something chocolatey. Like cookies, or brownies, or cake," Mako's eyes were dreamy, as if just the mere mention of chocolate were enough to make her faint.

"And while the cookies are in the oven, they give each other makeovers! They do each others hair and nails, so they all look super pretty! And then they watch movies until they're super tired, and they lay in bed and talk about their crushes. Or just ask each other weird questions about space,"

"That sounds manageable," Ryuko mused. She really had never been to a sleepover- she was moody and somewhat violent as a child, always quick to lash out or argue. In middle school, she was much calmer, but she came off as arrogant when, in reality, she was just shy. In high school, she was much more aggressive, and even when she was gentle and kind, people didn't believe it was the real her. But here Mako was, willing to give her a chance- 

Ryuko's heart fluttered, and she felt her cheeks warm up.

"Mako," She asked formally, "Will you watch movies with me?"

"Oh, Ryuko-chan, yes!" She squealed, hopping up off the bed.

"Why don't you go pick out a movie?" She asked, "There's a box under my bed, or we can watch one of yours,"

"Can we sit in your bed, Ryuko-chan?"

"What?! Oh, um, yeah, of course- just get my laptop, we can sit on my bed, that's fine,"

"Whee! Thank you, Ryuko-chan!"

Ryuko's phone buzzed in her pocket, drawing her out of her reverie.

**_Hey babe! I got you guys in for the show tomorrow- when the bouncer asks, the password is satsunon. 10 PM to 1AM- Good luck (¬‿¬)_ **

"What the hell is a 'satsunon'?" Ryuko muttered under her breath. "Mako, I've got backstage passes to Nonon's show tomorrow night- do you wanna go with me?"

"Like a date?" Mako asked eagerly, "Of course!" Ryuko blushed, hiding her face behind her hair.

_**We'll be there. Thanks, Nonon** _

Nonon responded almost instantly, as if she had been waiting for a response.

_**Remember to introduce me to your lady, alright?** _

Ryuko groaned, her face heating up.

"Nonon wants to meet you,"

"Really?" Mako's head popped up, her face split into a grin. "Are she and Satsuki a thing now?" 

"Debatable," Ryuko said, setting her phone on the coffee table. "Did you find something?"

"It's a secret," Mako grinned, opening Ryuko's laptop. "But you're gonna love it,"

"You want me to get the lights?" Ryuko asked, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Yes, please! And take your shoes off, too!"

"O-Okay," She blushed, hitting the light switch. She toed her way out of her sneakers and climbed into bed next to Mako.

"Get cozy, Ryuko-chan," She whispered, clicking to the menu.

"'Coraline'," Ryuko read out loud. "Never seen it,"

"Ryuko-chan," Mako groaned, dropping her head onto her shoulder. "One of these days, you're going to skip class, and we're going to do all the things you missed out on,"

"That sounds nice, actually," Ryuko sighed as Mako began the movie. She didn't fail to notice that Mako hadn't moved her head from her shoulder, her glossy chestnut hair smelling like cherry blossoms and strawberries. The storm was still howling outside, casting a pale white glow every time lightning split the sky open. Ryuko was desperately trying to watch the movie, but every time something frightening happened, Mako gripped her hand, bringing her arm around her shoulder. When the thunder outside clapped, she snuggled her head into the crook of Ryuko's neck- an altogether innocent gesture, but every time she did it, Ryuko's heart threatened to burst out of her chest. 

"I wouldn't do it," Mako whispered around halfway through the movie.

"Do what?" Ryuko murmured low in her ear, watching her glassy eyes for a reaction.

"Go through the door," She responded, the movie reflected in her eyes. "Leave everything I had behind because I was frustrated. What about you, Ryuko-chan?"

"I wouldn't either," Ryuko spoke gently. "There are some people I wouldn't want to leave behind,"

"I hope I'm one of them," Mako whispered, and before Ryuko could tell her she was, she was asleep, breathing lightly into the crook of Ryuko's neck. Ryuko shut the laptop quietly, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Silently, she stood, carrying Mako to her bed. She was surprisingly light, and it took minimal effort to carry her across the room.

"Goodnight, Mako," She whispered softly, tucking the blankets in around her. In a moment of blind bravery, she leaned in and pressed her lips softly to Mako's forehead. She made a small noise in her sleep, and drew the covers around her tighter.

Ryuko tiptoed back to her bed, snuggling into the covers. Exhaustion overwhelming her, she pulled out her phone and clicked to her sister's number.

**_So I have a girlfriend now._ **

**_Did you just now find this out?_ **

**_What's that supposed to mean????!?!?!?!?!?!_ **

**_Nothing! Love you sis. Go to bed~_ **

**_Love you too_ **

Ryuko sighed, setting her phone onto her bedside table. The room was dark, the only sounds were Mako's breathing and the pounding of the rain outside. She was on the verge of sleep when small, soft hands touched her back.

"Mako?" She asked groggily, blinking her eyes. A warm hand slid into hers, gripping her fingers. 

"It's still thundering, Ryuko-chan," She murmured, nuzzling her face into the crook of Ryuko's neck. "You promised,"

And like that, she was asleep again.

 _I promised_ , Ryuko thought to herself. _Didn't I?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kiddos! I know this chapter was a little boring- I promise they'll be much cooler soon. kisses x


	8. Don't Be.

"Sleeping together on the first date?" Satsuki snorted, sipping her tea. "That's very you,"

"Okay, it was not a date, and we didn't even-"

"She initiated it, right?" Satsuki adjusted her sunglasses, smirking. "I approve of this girl,"

Ryuko sighed, hiding her face behind her teacup. Moonlight filtered in through the sheer curtains, making Satsuki's entire apartment glow a pearly white where the florescents didn't touch.  

"I guess this will be like a date, though," Ryuko muttered nervously, setting down her teacup. "Oh, god, what am I even going to wear? What do people wear on dates? Then again, what do people wear to concerts?" She groaned, putting her face in her hands. "Why is life so difficult, Satsuki?"

Satsuki chuckled, putting down her tea.

"I'll tell you two secrets, sis," She said, more seriously now. "One, there are two balcony seats in the theatre. They're super secluded, but you have a perfect view of the show from above. Public doesn't know about these- they think they're for show only. When you get backstage, you take your lady, you say you're going to the dressing rooms. You enter the hall where the dressing rooms are, and you go all the way to the end of the hall, right?"

"Should I be writing this down?" Ryuko asked, her stomach flopping.

"Shh. You go all the way to the end of the hall, and you take two lefts and a right. The door at the end of the hall looks like any old door, but it leads to the balconies. They're super private, no one will walk in on you, trust me,"

"Would you and Nonon know from personal experience?" Satsuki's cheeks stained pale pink, but she kept going-

"If the balconies are a little boring, right outside the left balcony is a hallway,"

"Another hallway?" Ryuko groaned, covering her face.

"Last one, I promise. At the end of that one is an old fashioned elevator. Take it up, and you've got private roof access," Satsuki sat back, satisfied. "Just don't get too drunk, otherwise all the hallways will blend together and you'll end up making out with your date in Inumuta's dressing-"

"Did this happen to you?!" Ryuko spluttered, choking on her tea. "Please tell me that was a joke,"

Satsuki sighed, sipping her tea.

"Unfortunately, I am not joking," She glanced off into the distance, shaking her head. "And neither was Inumuta when he found-" 

"Oh, my god. Stop," Ryuko covered her ears, laughing. "I _cannot_ believe-"

"Believe it, little sister," Satsuki closed her eyes, "Believe it,"

"Believe what?" Nonon asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Both sisters spoke at the same time, hiding their faces in their teacups.

"Mhmm," Nonon narrowed her eyes, scanning the room. "So, Ryuko, I hear you're bringing your loveboat to the show,"

"My _what_?" Ryuko choked again, her face red.

"Ah, never mind. I can't wait to meet her." Nonon winked, heading towards the door. "I'm headed out- showtime is in a half an hour, so you should head over soon, okay Satsuki? Text me later, babe!" 

"I will," Satsuki smiled lazily, sipping her tea. 

"She called you babe," Ryuko murmured. 

"Oh, shut up," Satsuki rolled her eyes as Ryuko stood, stretching. "Anyways, good luck tonight, sis," 

"What do you mean, 'good luck'?" Ryuko turned, her hand on the doorknob.

Satsuki smirked over the rim of the teacup, winking.

"I cannot believe-"

"Have a nice day sis! Love you!"

"Love you too," Ryuko grumbled as she left the pristine white apartment, shutting immaculate white door.

 _Is it the same for them?_   She wondered. _Does it feel as snug, as comforting when it storms? Or does the wind come howling through? Does it feel lonely? Like a huge, icy cave?_

* * *

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako launched herself at the taller girl the second she walked in, effectively pinning her against the door. "Ryuko-chan! I'm so excited! Let's go, can we? Does my makeup look alright?" Mako was hopping up and down, twirling around. 

"You look incredible, don't worry," Mako gasped, spinning around. 

"Are you flirting with me, Ryuko-chan?"

"Mako. I hate to break it to you, but you are literally my girlfriend,"

"Ryuko-chan! So straightforward. C'mon, c'mon, we're gonna be late!" Mako grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the door.

"Oh, alright," Ryuko laughed, allowing herself to be yanked through the dorm and out into the parking lot. Mako really did look incredible- her hair was swept to the side with a bobby pin, framing her wide amber eyes. She had dusted her cheeks with very fine white glitter again, making her sparkle with every move. She was dressed differently, also- a black dress with a deep fuchsia sash that Ryuko had never seen before. This had also fallen victim to the pale glitter, and it seemed to glow as Mako sat in her car, rubbing her hands together. Ryuko felt intimidated just watching her do the most mundane things- she couldn't imagine how she would look in the dim lighting at the show.

Mako started the car, and turned to Ryuko.

"Hey, Ryuko-chan," She said, tilting her head. "Kiss my cheek."

"Huh?" 

"My cheek. Kiss it,"

"Why-" Ryuko shook her head, smiling. "Okay," She leaned in and pressed her lips gently to Mako's cheek, making sure to linger for a moment before pulling away.

"Excellent," Mako grinned, backing out of the lot.

"What- what did that even-?"

"Look at yourself in the mirror, Ryuko-chan," Ryuko obeyed, lifting the sun visor and opening the mirror.

"I'm... covered in glitter?"

"Correction!" Mako stuck her nose in the air, "You're covered in my glitter,"

"And what does this mean, exactly?"

"Oh, Ryuko-chan," Mako rolled her eyes, giggling. "If one person walks into a party covered in blue paint, and someone walks in next to them, and their lips are blue..." Mako burst out in triumphant laughter. "I've marked my prey,"

"Prey?!" Ryuko squealed, flustered. "What exactly-"

"Shhh, don't worry, babe, we're here already," Mako grinned, pulling alongside the curb. The theatre was in an old building, nearly four stories high- people were lined up around the block, but Ryuko spotted a bouncer at a door to the left.

"Come with me," She whispered, gripping Mako's hand.

As they approached the bouncer, Ryuko stood up taller, clearing her face until it was mask like and solemn.

"Password?" He asked, sighing.

"Satsunon," She answered, holding her nose high in the air like she knew Mako would have done.

"You're clear," He sighed again. "Just let me stamp your hands," The bouncer rolled a stamp onto a small pad and marked their hands.

"Enjoy the show," He droned, leaning back against the wall.

"Ryuko-chan, we're in!" Mako squealed, hugging her arm to her side.

"That's not even the best part," Ryuko grinned, squeezing her hand. "I know somewhere secret we can go, just the two of us,"

"Somewhere secret?" Mako asked, her eyes widening. "Let's go, Ryuko-chan!"

Ryuko held her head high as she led Mako through the catacomb-like dressing rooms, gripping her hand at every turn. Finally, after passing a million different dressing room doors, all smelling heavily of different perfumes, the pair reached the door to the staircase.

The stairs led higher and higher, spiraling up to the very top of the theatre.

"Ryuko-chan, we must be up so high by now!" Mako squealed, nuzzling her hand, "This is so exciting!" The sounds of the opening act began to sound around them, a well as the muffled cheering of the crowd. Finally, they reached the very top, where another door was. 

Gripping the handle, Ryuko pushed open the door. Mako gasped, her breath caught in her chest.

"Oh, Ryuko-chan, look!" The balcony had two sections, separated by a curtain; a back section, where there was a red velvet sofa, and what looked like a glass balcony- as the colors caught it, it sparkled in every color of the rainbow.

Below was a sea of people, moving to the opening act- the lights were low, and Ryuko had been right- Mako looked angelic- unreal. She clung to the railing, grinning out at the view. the stage was covered in various colors of glittery confetti- every time the lights caught the stage, the whole theatre seemed to glitter. Mako's eyes reflected the entire scene, her eyelashes fluttering. 

"Hey, Mako," Ryuko spoke softly from the back section. Mako turned, her eyes wide. "Come here," 

Mako came away from the balcony and into the lounge, looking curiously at her.

"You trust me, right?" Ryuko asked, glancing down fondly.

"Of course," Mako whispered, her voice hushed in awe.

"Good," Ryuko leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Mako responded instantly, grabbing onto her neck and pushing herself onto her tiptoes. The music thrummed in Ryuko's ears, and she thought briefly of Mako's white glitter before pulling the curtains shut.

 

 


	9. Babe, Baby, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ryuko-chan," She whispered reverently, kissing the top of her head. "Take my dress off,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there is some. Ahem. Intimacy in this scene so if you wanna skip, the next chapter should be fine. ALSO it's like. Really short. I cannot believe I actually wrote this bye

"You trust me, right?" Ryuko asked, glancing down fondly.

"Of course," Mako whispered, her voice hushed in awe.

"Good," Ryuko leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Mako responded instantly, grabbing onto her neck and pushing herself onto her tiptoes. The music thrummed in Ryuko's ears, and she thought briefly of Mako's white glitter before pulling the curtains shut.

Less nervous this time around, Ryuko wrapped her arms around Mako's waist, rubbing her lower back with her thumb. Mako smelled sweet and rich, almost overwhelmingly so. Her small hands came up to tangle in Ryuko's hair, tugging slightly. Mako pulled Ryuko backwards, never pulling away from the kiss. When the backs of her knees hit the long, velvet sofa, she yanked on the edges of Ryuko's jacket, bringing them both down onto the velvet. Looking down at Mako beneath her, Ryuko realized she had been right- with the curtains shut, the lighting was even dimmer, the music more muffled- the only things she could hear were the baseline, her heartbeat, and Mako's heavy breathing- and Mako looked surreal. Her glitter made her seem iridescent; she looked like a fairytale queen. 

"Don't get scared this time, alright, Ryuko-chan?" Mako tugged her face down and kissed her again, wrapping her legs around her waist. Her lips were soft and warm, and her eyes were glassy and filled with desire. Ryuko pulled away to breathe, gasping for air. Before she lost her courage, she dove in, kissing along Mako's jaw, and down to her neck, where there was a tiny, blotched purple mark.

"Did I do this?" She breathed, running her thumb over the tiny bruise.

"Of course," Mako's laugh was breathy, as if she had just run up a flight of stairs. "Who else?"

Ryuko gulped, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Can I leave another one?"

Mako gasped, running her fingers through Ryuko's hair.

"That's a little possessive, isn't it, Ryuko-chan?" Her voice came out husky, a mixture of light and dark, sweet and savory. "Do it again,"

Ryuko began to suck lightly, worrying her skin between her teeth. Mako gripped at her scalp, sighing as she bit down.

"Ryuko-chan- you-ah. You can bite harder than that. I won't-ah- break," Ryuko dug her teeth into her shoulder, kissing and licking her way up to Mako's ear. Pulling her lobe into her mouth, Ryuko nibbled lightly around her piercing, twirling it lightly with her tongue.

"Ryuko-chan," She whispered reverently, kissing the top of her head. "Take my dress off,"

"Mako-" Ryuko's breath caught in her throat as she studied the girl below her. Mako's cheeks were flushed, her eyes somehow hazy yet sharp and serious at the same time. Her hair was mussed where she had pulled it, and her neck was covered in developing bruises and bite marks. "Are you- are you sure? Because if you're not, we don't have to-"

"Ryuko-chan," Mako gasped, pulling her to eye level. "I love you,"

Ryuko's heart stopped, her mind racing. Everything went still and slow, the music turning into static, her blood pounding in her ears. Mako lay underneath her, smiling almost lazily.

_I love you._

_I know exactly what kind of person you are._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

Mako lifted her thumb to Ryuko's face, brushing away a tear she didn't know she had shed.

"I love you too," Ryuko gasped, breathing heavily. "I love you," She began to laugh, tears still running down her face. She kissed Mako again, pulling her into her lap. "I love you," She whispered in between kisses as she pulled the zipper on Mako's black dress. "I love you," She whispered as she kissed her neck, her collarbones, her hands, her face. "I love you," She whispered as Mako's dress slid off, and her hands found a place on her waist.

"I love you too, Ryuko-chan," Mako whispered as she bit her ear. "I love you," She whispered again as Ryuko's shirt came off, and as her shoes and jeans followed in suit. "I love you," She whispered, almost to herself, as Ryuko kissed a trail down to her navel, not wanting to miss an inch of skin. Mako gasped, moaning, as Ryuko finally removed all their clothing. Before touching her, she kissed her softly on the cheek.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this was REALLY hard to write so I'm sorry I took so long! I hope you enjoyed it B) thank you again to everyone who has left super nice comments//kudos//just taken the time to read- luv you kiddos <3


	10. Kiss Me in the D-a-r-k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! This takes place 3 months in the future at New Year's~ enjoy <3

_Three Months Later_

* * *

December 31st, 11:10 PM

Mako checked her phone, biting her lip and grinning. 35 minutes, if she and Ryuko took their time. Ryuko was laughing, her arm draped loosely over Mako's shoulder, her fingertips absently drawing patterns on her exposed skin. 

"So I was like, how do you expect me to get you 60 flavors?!" Nui exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "I just told you, we only have three!"

Ryuko burst into laughter, the fingertips lightly squeezing Mako's shoulder.

Inumuta, who still lived near Mako's parents, had invited the pair, along with half of their class, to his New Year's party. Ryuko, who had never been much of a party person, accepted hesitantly, not wanting to let Mako down. So far, she seemed to be having a great time, fitting in easily with all of Mako's old high school friends- after forty-five minutes, it was like Ryuko had actually gone to school with them.

Mako sighed dreamily, looking around the room. The light was dim, reflecting off of her sparkly dress in a creamy golden color. She and Ryuko had, after only three months together, started dressing similarly. Not similar, no- like opposites. Ryuko was the moon, her pale skin and blue eyes glittering, her silvery white party dress making her gleam in the romantic lighting. _She really has no idea how good she looks_ , Mako thought absently, studying Ryuko's face as she laughed, wiping at her eye.

The last three months had been perfect- almost too perfect. Mako had, in the entire span, never once spent an entire night in her own bed, always clinging to Ryuko's side, grinning as she nuzzled at her neck. Ryuko was beautiful, Mako had realized. Not just hot, not just cute- she was beautiful. Her eyes, the streak of red in her untidy black hair- all of the bizarre things that had caught Mako's attention at first, the things she thought were odd, or dysfunctional- they were beautiful.

Mako glanced down at her phone again.

11:17 PM. 28 more minutes.

She looked up at Ryuko, who was nodding along to one of Sanageyama's stories.

 _I love you_ , she thought, smiling gently. As if she could hear her, Ryuko glanced down curiously at her.

"What's up, babe?" She asked, running her fingers down her arm. The rest of the group was still laughing, not even noticing the two. Mako had noticed that whenever they were together, a bubble seemed to form, and no matter how many people surrounded them, it was like they were all alone- much to the annoyance of Nonon and Satsuki. 

"Can we go out onto the balcony? I have to tell you something," Mako asked, fluttering her eyelashes. "Please, Ryuko-chan?"

"Of course," Ryuko answered, blushing slightly as Mako gripped her hand.

Mako led her through groups of people- girls wearing their boyfriends jackets, upperclassmen hiding bottles of beer in their jackets, and even one girl with what looked suspiciously like a dog poking out of her jacket. She pushed open the french doors lightly, leading Ryuko out onto Inumuta's balcony. 

"Oh, wow," Ryuko breathed as Mako shut the doors behind her.

Ryuko leaned over the balcony and looked at the sea of houses below, her blue eyes wide. The entire valley was visible from Inumuta's high rise, and the glittering of the homes and shops below was like the night sky. The lights reflected in her eyes, a coral reef of color as she blinked.

_13 more minutes. You can do this, Mako._

Mako stood next to her, leaning back onto the railing.

"It really is beautiful, huh, Ryuko-chan?"

"It is," Ryuko murmured, gazing out lazily. Her grin lasted for only a few moments, before her face grew serious, her expression concerned.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She bit her lip, turning to Mako. "Everything is good between us, right?"

"Of course," Mako rushed, grabbing Ryuko's hand. "Of course we're good. I wanted to ask-" She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Will you go somewhere with me?" Mako managed to get out, biting her lip.

"Go somewhere?" Ryuko shrugged, grinning. "Let's go,"

Mako sighed, grabbing her hand.

"Thank you, Ryuko-chan," She murmured before kissing her quickly on the lips. Mako tugged her along, giggling at the pale pink that stained Ryuko's cheeks. She pulled the taller gril through the same groups of people- yes, that was _definitely_ a dog- and, finally, they reached the door.

The streets outside were chilly, and Mako's breath puffed in front of her, causing her to shiver.

"You cold?" Ryuko asked, rubbing her hand along her arm.

"A little," She laughed, her teeth chattering.

Ryuko unraveled her scarf, wrapping it around Mako's neck and kissing her lightly on the nose.

"Warmer?"

"Yeah," Mako blushed, smiling. "Follow me, Ryuko-chan!"

Two minutes. She was ahead of schedule- they could afford to take their time. The streets in Mako's part of town really had no order to them- everything was wound together, connected and disconnected in ways, that, frankly, didn't make any sense.

"Are we going to your parents house?" Ryuko asked, glancing up at the crescent moon in the pitch black sky.

"Nope!" Mako grinned, her heart fluttering. "It's a secret, you'll see," The streets were bumpier the closer they got to their destination, the sidewalks cracked and uneven.

"Mako- is- is this...?" Ryuko breathed out, looking at the abandoned house at the end of the street.

"Yep!" Mako squealed. "And there's something inside I want you to see,"

Mako hopped up onto the porch, gripping Ryuko's hand. She pushed the door open, her heart pounding as she led the way to the stairs.

"I'll go first," Ryuko spoke, placing her hand on Mako's arm.

"Ryuko-chan, I can-"

"I promised I'd always protect you, didn't I?" Ryuko whispered, looking into her eyes.

Mako gasped, her heart pounding in her chest. 

"Trust me, Mako," Ryuko smiled.

"I do,"

That was all the reassurance Ryuko needed, and she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and began her descent. Their footsteps creaked, the wood groaning with every step, but somehow, this time around, neither girl felt afraid.

When Ryuko's fingers hit the light switch, she gasped. In the very center of the room was, in a circle of pink rose petals, new writing on the ground.

"Did you...?" She trailed off, gaping. The purple, flouncy writing was clearly Mako's, but would she really...?

"Read it, Ryuko-chan," Mako whispered. Ryuko stepped forward, and began to read.

_Ryuko-chan~_

_I was worried when I met you, because my heart didn't do belly flops. I didn't feel anxious to please you, and I didn't feel worried at all._

_The Buddhists have a theory about love- when you meet your soulmate, you won't feel scared. All the anxiety, all the fear, everything- it will all go away. When I met you, I was calm. Nothing existed but us._

_As days go by, I find myself getting more jealous of everyone who looks at you, because I want to be the only one you look at._

_A million religions can come and go, a trillion different gods, a billion different lives, but I will always love you._

_Forever, Mako x_

Ryuko's heart was frozen in her chest, her breath caught in her lungs. 

"Promise me, something, Ryuko," Mako spoke quietly, resting her hand on Ryuko's shoulder. "Promise me you'll be looking at me too," 

Ryuko turned around, wiping her eyes.

"I will," Her voice faltered. "I will,"

Outside, people began chanting.

_10, 9, 8..._

Ryuko leaned in, and noticed that Mako's eyes were tearing up too.

_7, 6..._

She brushed the pad of her thumb and looked down at her, her heart fluttering.

_5, 4, 3...._

"We made it, didn't we, Ryuko-chan?" Mako whispered, her tears flowing again.

_2..._

"We made it," Ryuko spoke, leaning down to brush their lips, smiling into the kiss.

"We made it,"

_1._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally over~ I hope you enjoyed it!!! I'll be posting the first chapter of another fic soon, but it will be unrelated to this one, sadly. This was super fun to write and I hope everyone enjoyed the ride as much as I did. Much love, kiddos x


End file.
